How the Ron got Rufus
by ThunderStroke
Summary: Ron Stoppable is desparate to get a pet his Dad will allow. His Father is allergic to every type of fur. But when Smarty Mart is selling hairless rodents, Ron might have just found the right pet for him.
1. Ron's Dad hates fur

Chapter One: Ron's Dad hates fur

Ron was sitting on his bed in his room, it had been a long time since he had a pet.

He used to have goldfish, until he forgot to feed them and they died.

Then his parents got him new goldfish so he would stop crying, but he overfed them and they died.

He did not exactly have good 'luck' with pets, and his choices were very limited.

They were limited because his dad was allergic to every kind of fur.

"I WILL find a hairless pet!" he said to himself.

He got on his laptop and searched Google for hairless pets.

"Goldfish, NO!" thought to himself

"I already killed my old ones"

"Twice."

"Scorpion, NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!"

Two hours had gone by, but still no luck.

Then he came upon an ad from Smarty Mart.

NAKED MOLE RAT SALE TODAY, GET THESE LOVEABLE HAIRLESS PETS WHILE THEIR STILL ON SHELVES!

Did they say hairless.

Ron knew what he had to do.

"MOM! ... DAD!"

"Yes daughter I mean son." his dad said with a hint of payback for calling him 'Mom'.

"I'm buying a naked mole rat!" Ron said.

"That's great, don't stay out to long." his Dad replied.

Ron knew he wasn't paying attention.

Ron walked out the door, and when he did, his Dad came to his senses.

"Naked mole rat?" his Dad thought to himself.


	2. Smarty Mart

Chapter Two: Smarty Mart's Sale

Ron walked inside the Smarty Mart to look for a naked mole rat.

He would buy it, and it would be the first pet he didn't kill.

Oh why did he have such bad luck with pets?

A employee walked over too him.

"Hello Sir, how may I be of assisstance today?" the employee asked.

"Where can I find the naked mole rats?" Ron asked.

"Over there." the employee pointed.

Ron followed where they were pointing and saw the naked mole rats.

He ran over to grab one when a voice stopped him.

"STOPPABLE!" Mr. Barkin yelled.

Ron gulped.

It was bad enough he had to deal with him at school, and now here?

"Please don't get me in trouble here, this is my dream place."

"Okay?" Ron answered.

"What about school?"

"That's just a hobby, this is where it really is." Mr. Barkin replied.

"Okay I'm gonna buy a naked mole rat." Ron said.

"As long as I don't get in trouble, I'm fine." Mr. Barkin said.

Ron went to the cash register and saw a man there.

"How much?" Ron asked.

"$2.99" the man said.

Ron handed over $3 and the man gave him the naked mole rat.

"YES, I FINALLY GOT ONE!" Ron exclaimed.

He ran towards the exit but slipped on the waxed floor.

His feet knocked over a sign which tipped over a pole.

The pole knocked a shelf over which resulted in all the shelves falling overlike dominoes.

Displays were destroyed and $1,000,000,000 worth of stuff was broken.

The manager almost had a heart attack.

"WHO WAXED THE FLOOR!" he demanded.

"It was me sir." Mr. Barkin said glumly.

"Well then, consider yourself FIRED!"

The manager took Mr. Barkin's nametag, his outfit, his employee certificate, and his dignity.

Mr. Barkin didn't bring any extra clothes, so he stood in his underwear.

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT BARKIN!" the manager yelled.

"Yes sir."

Mr. Barkin stopped by Ron.

"See you in class Stoppable." he said.

Not good.


	3. Ron's Birthday Part 1

Chapter Three: Ron's Birthday Part 1

"Ron, are you awake?" Kim asked.

Ron opened his eyes.

It was all a dream, he never got Mr. Barkin in trouble

Thank goodness for that.

But sadly, he hadn't got the naked mole rat either.

"I am now, and now I'm depressed." Ron replied.

Kim thought about it.

Ron had been talking in his sleep.

She had heard something about naked mole rat, but she didn't know what to make of it.

"Cmon Ron, its morning!" Kim said.

The sun crept through the curtains, and Ron got up.

The first thing Ron did was walk over to his calender.

He searched for todays date.

When he found it, it was circled with a red marker.

Saturday, My Birthday.

Ron couldn't even be excited about that.

He would never get a pet.

"You want to go to Bueno Nacho?" Kim asked.

Ron knew it wouldn't help, but he knew it was worth a try.

"Sure." Ron replied with a weak smile.

It was worth a try.


	4. Ron's Birthday Part 2

Chapter Four: Ron's Birthday Part 2

Kim and Ron ordered their food.

Ron was still sad about it all being a dream.

He didn't care about being humiliated by Mr. Barkin, or having to pay for a lot of damage.

All he cared about was his hairless friend he had made.

And then lost it.

"Ron, are you okay?"

Ron looked up.

Kim had a look of concern on her face.

"I'm fine, i just had a bad dream last night." Ron replied.

"Like what?" Kim asked.

"I don't want to talk about it, its too depressing." Ron replied sadly.

"Please tell me!" Kim pleaded.

Ron glanced over at Kim, she was doing the PDP (puppy dog pout)

"Ugh, Fine!" Ron said defeated.

"I had a dream about wanting a pet, so I went online and found and ad about smarty mart, then i got Mr. Barkin fired, and I bought a naked mole rat!"

Kim stared at Ron for a minute, being thoroughly confused.

"Are you okay Ron?" Kim asked.

"No I'm not, the naked mole rat was supposed to be my pet, my dad is allergic to every kind of fur, and it seems to be the only valid choice for a pet." Ron stated.

"I've lost my appetite."

Ron got up and walked out.

It wasn't worth ruining his birthday.

Kim waited until Ron was gone, and pulled out her phone.

"Mom, Dad, meet me at Ron's place."


	5. SURPRISE! Part 1

Chapter 5: SURPRISE! Part 1

Ron left Bueno Nacho and was walking home.

He stopped at one point and glanced over at the park.

There was a boy there, playing fetch with his dog.

Just seeing people having fun with their pets was starting to depress him.

He then continued strolling down the road to his house.

* * *

Kim was helping set up the surprise party for Ron.

She was attaching streamers to the ceiling when the Tweebs came running into the living room.

They picked up a package.

Kim didn't even turn around.

"Put it down Tweebs, that's Ron's present."

"Awww, can't we take a peek?" asked Tim.

"We won't COMPLETELY destroy it!" said Jim.

"Put It Down." Kim said with a touch of annoyance.

Kim's mom peeked out through the curtains.

"He's here." she whispered.

Kim's mom switched off the lights, and everybody hid.

Ron opened the door and flipped on the light.

"SURPRISE!" everybody said in unison.

Ron just walked upstairs glumly to his room.

Even his friends couldn't cheer him up.

Everyone looked at one another, feeling a mix of sorrow and a little bit mad.

That feeling was hurt.

Kim got up.

"I'll go talk to him." she announced.

It was worth the try.


	6. SURPRISE! Part 2

Kim walked up the stairs and into Ron´s bedroom.

She found him there, laying facedown on his pillow, crying.

She went over to his bed and sat at the end.

"Ron, it's your birthday, why are you so sad?" she asked.

"I...I want something to care about, something to take care of...be responsible for." Ron replied, sniffling.

"It's just that my dad's allergic to everything, and the one I thought I had, was just a dream, so it's pretty much impossible for me to get it."

"Anything is possible for a Possible." she said firmly.

"Am I a possible Kim, am I, oh that's right I'm not, I'm just a loser and a failure." He challenged, and he went back to his weeping.

Kim felt a lump in her throat.

It was like the one you get if you have cried to much and didn't drink anything.

She hated that Ron saw himself like that.

She pulled him up so he was sitting on the bed.

"Kim, just let me suffer in peace." Ron requested.

Kim ignored his request, and pulled him into a hug.

"It's gonna be okay Ron." Kim said soothingly.

Ron slowly stopped crying.

Whenever he was with Kim, it was though he wasn't actually on earth.

He was in a safe and comforting place, even though the troubling world was right around the corner.

He pulled away from Kim, and got up.

"Okay, I'll go downstairs." Ron said.

Kim smiled, and led him down the stairs.

When he got downstairs, he saw everyone downstairs.

They weren't very happy.

Why should they be?

They planned a party for him, and he completely blew them off.

"I just want to apologize for being a jerk a few minutes ago, especially on my birthday, and hope you all can forgive me." Ron stated humbly.

"I also want to thank you all for planning this for me, I appreciate all of this."

Everyone stared at Ron for a spit second, except for Kim, who had her arm around Ron.

Then warm smiles formed on their faces.

"Of course we forgive you Ronald." Kim's mom said.

"We appreciate the apology." Kim's dad said.

"Thank you." Ron replied to both of them.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Tim said.

"Let's get this party started!" Jim exclaimed.

"No fireworks boys!" Kim's dad quickly interrupted.

"Awwww, C'mon!" Jim exclaimed with a tone of dissapointment.

"We'll be extra careful!' Tim added.

"The answer is No!" Kim's dad said firmly.

"Awwwwwwww." the Tweebs replied glumly in unison.

Kim gave Ron a wrapped box.

"Happy Birthday Ron." She whispered to him.

He unwrapped it and opened it, and what he saw inside almost gave him a heart attack.

It was a naked mole rat.

Ron pulled Kim into a rib crushing hug.

"Thank You Thank You Thank You!" Ron exclaimed happily.

Kim pulled away from Ron.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"At the sleepover at your house, you seemed pretty bummed about your dream, but i heard you sleep talking about it.

So I went to Smarty Mart while you were getting ready to go to Bueno Nacho." Kim explained.

"Then when we were at Bueno Nacho, you told me about your dream, and when I saw you walk home sad, I knew I picked the right gift."

"Thanks Kim!" Ron replied excitedly.

"So, what are you going to call him." Kim asked.

"Rufus, after my other friend that moved away, I never took that well, so now in a way, he'll always be here."

Kim smiled.

It was definitely worth the try!

* * *

The End


End file.
